hurricanegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Kagura
is the mysterious member of the Hurricanegers. He is the Ninja of 20 Faces and representative of the Space Union Ninja School. Biography Hurricaneger He was formerly known as , a star pupil of Hayate Way who had the talent to become a Hurricaneger, but he mysteriously vanished, branded a as a result. However, it would turn out he encountered Lady Gozen, whom he devoted himself to as her personal fighter at the cost of renouncing his name and face, forced to remain in his costumed form permanently. A somewhat comical figure, Shurikenger often used broken English phrases, including the famous "I am Ninja of Ninja!", and also often poorly mixed both Japanese and English into his sentences. At first he would often disguise himself as a 'regular' person (even the other ninja wouldn't know who), however he would revert to his true form with the Shuriken Ball device when confronted by a Universal Ninja Group Jakanja ninja. He has the ability to transform through the command "Face Change!" into , a quicker and deeper voiced version of himself, when the top of his helmet is rotated as he removes his main chest armor, which is a weight-inhibitor and once removed from his body, Shurikenger's strength and speed increase. Though he came to believe that a true ninja must follow orders, he defied Gozen by saving the other ninja, whom he began to see as his friends. Taking Gozen's death hard, Shurikenger proceeded to train the ninja while remaining as unfeeling as possible. But once mortally wounded while fighting Seventh Spear, Sandaaru, Shurikenger reveals his origins and urges the team to continue fighting from their world, giving them his Shurikenball so they would follow the tracking device he planted on Sandaaru to make their way to the Centipede while he seemingly died in Tenkuujin as it destroyed Sixth Spear, Satarakura in a kamikaze attack. Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger However, Shurikenger survived and aided the Abaranger and Hurricaneger/Gouraiger teams briefly in their fight against JaniIga, stating he's wherever he is needed. Gokaiger Legend War with the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers in the Legend War.]] Years later, Shurikenger fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Since he cannot demorph like most of the other rangers did, it's not known what happened to him after this, though he probably reverted to his original form. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners, allowing Asuka and his team to have their powers back. Ninninger Asuka, as Shurikenger appears in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, as part of a request from Jiraiya to provide summer training. Having heard from Sasuke and Yosuke how underdeveloped the core five Ninningers were upon meeting them early on, Shurikenger decides to assess their progress via Yokai Karuta, a game designed to review all enemies defeated that season. Owing to the interference of Yokai Kami, however, Shurikenger and the Ninningers were forced to fight many of the defeated once again. Afterwards, Shurikenger comments to Yoshitaka that his pupils have truly become fine ninja, before leaving the dojo. Akibaranger The Shurikenger appeared with the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers, as part of the six official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :???/Shurikenger: to be added :???/Shurikenger Fire Mode: to be added Shurikenger Fire Mode (Dice-O).jpg|Shurikenger Fire Mode as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Shurikenger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Fire Mode being available as well. Shurikenger - Fire Mode= }} Ranger Key The is Asuka Kagura's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other fourteen sixth ranger keys and the ten extra hero keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the Shurikenger key into a puppet to do his bidding. The copy Shurikenger was one of the first five sixth rangers that Basco shown Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), revealing he had found more Ranger Keys. These five puppets fought the Gokaigers and were all defeated, with Shurikenger being defeated by Gokai Green. Basco left these five keys to Marvelous. A short while after, the first fourteen Sixth Ranger Reys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Shurikenger key was among ten of these Sixth Ranger Keys who fought, and were defeated by, Gosei Knight. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the Shurikenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver), who used it to fight as Shurikenger. *Alongside Joe, Don, and Ahim as the Kakurangers when a Gokai Change got mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting Action Commander Senden. *Gai became Shurikenger Fire Mode as part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. He did a sword combo attack with Joe (Shinken Green). *When the Gokaigers became the Hurricanegers with Gouraigers and Shurikenger while fighting against Basco after Marvelous was incapacitated. *Gai became Shurikenger Fire Mode as part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. *Alongside Don and Ahim as the Gouraigers to take down an Avatar replica of Damaras. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Asuka received his key and became Shurikenger once more. A few years later, his Shinobi medal found a worthy replacement - it is unclear if this meant he had met his own demise since, despite the fact that he met the Ninningers a full two years later. Human actors portraying Shurikenger *Kenji Ohba (Retsudou) (Battle Kenya in Battle Fever J, DenziBlue in Denshi Sentai Denziman & Retsu Ichijouji in Space Sheriff Gavan) *Toshiya Fuji (Yuusaku Ramon) (FiveRed in Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman) *Tatsuya Nomi (Sanpei Hamada) (ShishiRanger in Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Masaru Shishido (Jou Kikuchi) (OhRed in Chōriki Sentai Ohranger) *Yūji Kishi (Kazuma Namekawa) (Red Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Yoshihiro Masujima (Yoshinari Hashimoto) (Blue Racer in Gekisou Sentai Carranger) *Hayato Oshiba (Taro Kakio) (MegaRed in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Masaya Matsukaze (Kazuya Misaki) (MegaBlue in Denji Sentai Megaranger) *Ryuichiro Nishioka (Roppei Tsuzumi) (GoRed in Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive) *Shuhei Izumi (Teppei Sakaki) (TimeYellow in Mirai Sentai Timeranger) *Toshihiro Yashiba (Super Ninja Tsumuji Igasaki, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) Kenjiinhurricaneger.jpg|Kenji Ohba ToshiyaFujiinhurricaneger.jpg|Toshiya Fuji Tatsuyannomiinhurricaneger.jpg|Tatsuya Nomi Shurikenger Identity - Jou Kikuchi.png|Masaru Shishido Yuji-in-hurricaneger.jpg|Yūji Kishi Yoshihiroinhurricaneger.jpg|Yoshihiro Masujima Hayato-in-hurricaneger.jpg|Hayato Oshiba Masayainhurricaneger.jpg|Masaya Matsukaze Ryuichiro in hurricaneger.jpg|Ryuichiro Nishioka Shuheiinhurricaneger.jpg|Shuhei Izumi Tsumuji Shurikenger.jpg|Toshihiro Yashiba Imitations A copy of Shurikenger was created by Madogi as part of the Fake Rangers. Madogi of the Phantom Beast Corps created evil duplicates of the Earth Ninja to draw out the real ones as part of Sandaaru's plan to trap them to lure out Gozen to destroy the barrier he made with the Raging Arrow medal. Though the the fakes were destroyed after this, this was part of Sandaaru's plan to take control of the Hurricaneger, Gouraiger, as well as Shurikenger with special collars to force Gozen to feel sadness so he could remove the Grieving Bow medal she possessed from within her body. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shurikenger is voiced by . His suit actor was . Notes *Shurikenger is the first Green Ranger to be a sixth ranger since Yamato Tribe Knight Burai. *Whenever Shurikenger takes the disguise of a former Sentai hero or a similar toku hero, there are occasionally "clues" regarding their former identity: **When Tatsuya Nomi transformed, he does the roll call performance of Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star before utilizing his Karakuri Ball. **On the back of Masaru Shishido's outfit is a red star, signifying his previous role as OhRed. When he transformed into Shurikenger, he also did a pose similar to the transformation pose of the Ohrangers. **When Shurikenger took the guise of Kenji Ohba, he did Retsu Ichijouji's "Electroplate" transformation pose which he uses when becoming Space Sheriff Gavan. Likewise, his favorite food is anpan, just like Daigorou Oume. *Although a name he abandoned of his former life, Shurikenger is a mentor character whose name is "Asuka", which is the name of another mentor character in the very next season. *Although it is unknown what happened when he lost his powers in the Great Legend War, it can be assumed that he returned to his former Asuka personna, whether he was still alive or, possibly, kept his abilities and his means to transform like several other deceased heroes and thus lost them only symbolically. *Asuka's status appears rather conflicting regarding what happened in both Hurricaneger and in Gokaiger: **In Hurricaneger, Asuka did sacrifice his life during the final battle with Tau Zant and thus appears to have remained deceased. **Asuka reappeared twice: both to assist the Hurricaneger during their battle with the Evolian in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and to participate in the Legend War. ***It is possible he returned from the dead both times, as shown with the appearance of several other deceased heroes in the Legend War (although the film makers of both probably hadn't thought of that at the time). *He was the only sixth ranger to have a successor. *He is the first heroic green ninja themed ranger but is the second following Suiren from the evil ninja Sentai Hanaranger. **His only successor as a heroic green ninja ranger to date is Luna Kokonoe from Ninninger. Appearances See also *Tenkai - the second Shurikenger. External links *Shurikenger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Shurikenger Fire Mode at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shurikenger at the Dice-O Wiki **Shurikenger Fire Mode at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Hurricanegers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers